It's Not Just About You Anymore
by lynsink19
Summary: Another Oneshot: Ha Ni makes a scene in the library. Why is she so upset? Why is Seung Jo so shocked? Read to find out! : Rated T because I wanted to :P


**Again I do not own Playful Kiss or any characters mention in this fanfiction...though I wish I did because I would force MBC to make a season 2.**

It's Not Just About You Anymore

Ha Ni looked at the clock for the third time that hour. It was 11:30pm, only 15 minutes had passed since the last time she checked, and Seung Jo still wasn't home. He had been staying overnight at school quite a bit recently to help one of his professors with some medical research. Ha Ni hardly ever saw her husband these days, she missed him so much.

Ha Ni decided not to think about it anymore and focus on the task at hand…studying. Ha Ni had a big test coming up and she wanted to do well this time. She continued reading where she had left off.

"This is so hard!" Ha Ni exclaimed, "I wish Seung Jo were here, he'd be able to help me." Realizing that her mind traveled back to Seung Jo, she righted herself, "No! I can do this! I don't need Seung Jo's help! Ha Ni, FIGHTING!" Ha Ni began to re-read the chapter from the very beginning.

Geum Hee stood listening just outside her son and daughter-in-law's room and smiled.

"Good for you Ha Ni. Fighting! But Seung Jo should really come home more," she said quietly. "Ha Ni has been studying so hard these past few days, you would be proud," she said as if talking to Seung Jo.

At the University

Seung Jo wanted nothing more than to go home and eat a good meal, take a hot shower, and sleep in his own bed, but he couldn't stop now and let his professor down. He wanted to work hard and show his capabilities, not that anyone would doubt them anyway. Seung Jo sighed and continued to work on the research when his cell phone began ringing.

"It's probably just Ha Ni," he said out loud to the empty room.

_Just Ha Ni? You idiot! You haven't seen her or talked to her much in days! _he thought to himself recognizing just how much he missed her.

Seung Jo quickly grabbed his phone from his lab coat pocket and answered without even checking the caller ID.

"Yoboseyo?" he answered.

"Yoboseyo? Seung Jo?" the caller replied. Seung Jo was a little disappointed when he heard his mother's voice instead of Ha Ni's on the other end of the line.

"De, Omonei."

"Yah, Seung Jo, are you coming home tonight?" Geum Hee asked.

"Probably not Omonei."

"Wae? Everyone misses you, especially Ha Ni," she said sadly.

"Mianhaeyo, Omma," he apologized.

_If she really misses me why didn't she call me herself?_

"Mianhaeyo, I have to go now," Seung Jo said quickly, "I should be done with the research assignment by the end of the week."

Geum Hee tried to protest but her son had already hung up the phone.

At Home

The day of Ha Ni's test had finally arrived. Ha Ni was confident, but also a little nervous at the same time. She felt that she would do well on the test, but she still had that nervous doubt due to all her past failures. The whole family wished her luck as she left that morning, but the one she really needed encouragement from was Seung Jo.

_Good luck, Ha Ni. You've studied hard and will do great. _Ha Ni imagined Seung Jo saying right before placing a kiss on her forehead. Ha Ni sighed, a little dejectedly as she stood on the bus to school.

When the bus stopped near the school, Ha Ni decided to try and call Seung Jo. She waited and waited while the phone rang. She frowned when it went to voicemail, and chose not to leave a message. She turned off her cell phone and made her way to class for the test.

Seung Jo walked out of class digging in his bag for his phone. He checked his texts and saw that he had a missed call from Ha Ni, but there was no message left.

_That's weird. She usually leaves a message if I don't answer._

Seung Jo dialed Ha Ni's number, being transferred straight to voicemail. He became agitated; Ha Ni never turned off her phone and rarely missed his calls.

_Ha Ni you really annoy me sometimes._

Two Days Later

"Ha Ni! Seung Jo is finally done with his research! He said he will be home for sure tonight!" Omonei shouted through the phone.

"That's great Omonei," Ha Ni answered despondently.

"Ha Ni, is something wrong?" Geum Hee asked worriedly, "You don't sound very happy."

"I'm fine Omonei. I'm very excited that Seung Jo will be home. I missed him so much!" Ha Ni tried her best to make her voice as cheerful as possible.

Apparently it worked because Geum Hee's tone went back to excitement when she said, "Alright! Make sure to come home early!"

"De Omonei. I will see you later. Goodbye," she responded and hung up her phone.

Ha Ni's test results had come back that day…she had utterly failed. She didn't understand why, she studied so hard and the test seemed so easy. Ha Ni decided to head to the library to look over her notes again and find out what exactly she did wrong.

In the Library

Baek Seung Jo had just returned some books he used to reference his research to the library when he noticed his wife sitting in a secluded corner of the library. Now, everyone knows that Seung Jo usually isn't very childish, but seeing Ha Ni sitting there with her back toward him, he couldn't resist the urge to scare her.

He crept closer and closer, making sure to be as quiet as possible. He was about to pounce when he heard the one thing he hated hearing the most in the world… Ha Ni was sobbing. Seung Jo froze and his heart tightened when he understood that he was probably the cause, he hadn't been home in days.

He took the last couple of steps forward and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Yah, Ha Ni-ah."

Ha Ni yelped as she jumped in her chair, Seung Jo managed to scare her anyway, "Seung Jo!"

"Yah, Oh Ha Ni, what's wrong?" he asked taking a seat across from her, "Why are you crying?"

Ha Ni sniffled, but refused to answer and clutched a piece of paper to her chest.

"Ha Ni, what is going on?" Seung Jo asked in annoyance.

"I-I failed the test," Ha Ni confessed sadly, "I completely failed, but I studied so hard."

Seung Jo just rolled his eyes and sighed; they had been in this situation many times in the past. He pried the paper out of her clutches and looked it over, "Typical Oh Ha Ni. You got almost every answer wrong, but it really shouldn't be anything new to you. You can't just have a cram study session the night before and expect to get an amazing grade, especially if I'm not there to help you."

"Yah! I really-"

Ha Ni tried to defend herself, but Seung Jo interrupted her, "If nursing is so hard for you, why don't you just give up?" Seung Jo put the paper on the table and leaned back in his chair, "I mean the whole reason you want to become a nurse is because of me. Why don't you just give it up?"

Seung Jo jumped a little when Ha Ni stood up suddenly. The look on her face was pure resentment and anger.

"YAH BAEK SEUNG JO!" she shouted loudly, not caring that she was in the library and that people started to stare, "I studied for days on end for this test! Without your help thank you very much! I knew the answer for every question! That's why I don't get why I failed!"

Seung Jo was in shock, he had never seen Ha Ni this furious before, "Ha Ni-"

"And yes, one reason I want to become a nurse is because of you, but that's not the only one! Just like you, I want to help people too!" as she screamed, bitter tears were streaming down Ha Ni's face. Ha Ni began to turn to leave, but she turned halfway back, looking straight into Seung Jo's eyes, she told him calmly, "It's not just about you anymore."

Ha Ni bent over to pick up her results sheet and backpack, and without looking back at Seung Jo she began walking down the aisle toward the exit. Seung Jo couldn't move; he was astonished by everything his wife just said to him and the way she said it to him.

Ha Ni had walked down a few aisles of books, but had to stop. She was feeling lightheaded and dizzy. She leaned against one of the shelves and put her head down to try and steady herself.

_Don't be weak now, Ha Ni. You had to tell him what you were feeling, make him understand. _

She was about to start walking again, but when she lifted her head everything seemed to be spinning faster. She couldn't take it and soon everything went black. Ha Ni fainted, pulling books off the shelf that she was leaning on down with her. One of the books struck her in the head as she hit the ground.

From his chair Seung Jo heard a crash and looked up curiously. He got up and started walking toward where the sound came from. He stood a couple of aisles down when he saw a small crowd of people gathering around something on the floor.

"Is she alright?" someone asked anxiously.

"Yah, someone call an ambulance, she's bleeding!" said a student crouched on the ground.

Seung Jo began walking over quickly, ready to take control of the situation. He didn't want to have to deal with people running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Hey, isn't that Baek Ha Ni?" a student in the middle of the group.

Seung Jo stopped in his tracks. _Ha Ni?_ "Ha Ni?" Seung Jo said unbelievingly as he began picking up his pace again.

By now everyone had seen Seung Jo and moved back as he practically ran down the aisle. Seung Jo reached Ha Ni and kneeled on the floor beside her head. He began checking to see if the bleeding was serious. Thankfully it looked like the book had only caused a surface laceration. Seung Jo put Ha Ni's backpack on his back and carefully pulled Ha Ni into his arms.

He carried Ha Ni out of the library and over to the university hospital as quickly as he could, making sure he didn't cause her anymore harm. He brought her into the emergency room and had her checked in right away. Seung Jo knew he had to call and tell the family so he took out his phone and dialed home.

"Yoboseyo?" answered the voice of his little brother Eun Jo.

"Eun Jo, its Seung Jo. I need to talk to Omma."

"Oh, Hyung! Arasso," Eun Jo said and turned his mouth away from the phone, "OMMA! HYUNG'S ON THE PHONE! HE NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Geum Hee sighed as she answered the phone, "When did that boy get so loud? Yoboseyo?"

"Omma, I have something to tell you, but I don't want you to overreact because I don't think it's that serious."

"Wae? What is it? You're kind of scaring me Seung Jo," his mother said in a concerned voice.

"Ha Ni fainted in the library and is unconscious in the university hospital right now," Seung Jo replied.

"Omo! Omo! OMO!" Geum Hee shouted, "WAE? What happened, Seung Jo?"

"Omma, I said not to overreact!" Seung Jo said; he knew that this would happen, "They are working on her tests right now, but like I said I don't think it's serious."

"Omo! We will be there soon!" she cried and hung up the phone.

2 Hours Later

"Kamsahabnida, doctor," Seung Jo said as he bowed to the doctor.

"What did he say? What did he say?" Omonei asked, but the whole family was waiting for an answer.

"He said the laceration wasn't serious and that she fainted because of malnourishment and sleep deprivation," Seung Jo said a bit confused as he took a seat next to Ha Ni's hospital bed, "You would never let Ha Ni become malnourished Omma. And sleep deprived?"

"De, Ha Ni has been studying hard for the past week and a half for that big test. She stayed up all night on many nights and left early to go to school so she often missed breakfast," she said looking apologetically at the sleeping Ha Ni and Seung Jo, "I should have made sure she ate and slept more." Geum Hee was almost crying and her husband put his arm around her consoling her.

"It's not your fault Yeobo. Ha Ni was just under a lot of pressure," said Baek Soo Chang.

"Aboeji is right; it's not your fault Omma," Seung Jo agreed, "Why don't you all head home? I will stay with her overnight and I will let you know when she wakes up."

"Are you sure?" asked Soo Chang.

"De, Aboeji."

"But I want to be here when she wakes up," whined Geum Hee.

"Omonei, I will call you as soon as she does, okay?" said Seung Jo.

"Alright," Geum Hee agreed with a pout, "I will bring lots of food for her to eat when she wakes up."

"Arasso Omma."

The family turned to leave all filing out of the door, the last one remaining was Ha Ni's father.

"Take care of my little girl," said Gi Dong.

"I will," Seung Jo assured him. Gi Dong nodded and left the room to join the others.

Seung Jo looked at his sleeping wife sadly, taking in her exhausted, frail appearance. He couldn't believe he had missed it before in the library. He felt like an ass for just assuming Ha Ni didn't even try to study and not listening to her when she tried to explain it to him.

_Mianhae Ha Ni. _Seung Jo sighed and took Ha Ni's hand, he stared at her sleeping face as his eyelids started to get heavier and heavier.

Ha Ni squirmed as she woke up, she couldn't feel her fingers and something was making a loud noise that she couldn't quite recognize. Her surroundings became more coherent and figured out that the noise was someone snoring very noisily. She opened her eyes to find Seung Jo sitting in a chair next to her bed, sleeping with his head next to her side, and clutching her hand.

_No wonder I can't feel my fingers._

"Seung Jo," Ha Ni said quietly, eliciting no response from her slumbering husband. She tried shaking him lightly, calling his name a little louder, "Seung Jo!" Still he remained sound asleep. By this time Ha Ni was becoming irritated, she seriously was losing all of the feeling in her fingers. "YAH, BAEK SEUNG JO!" she yelled while trying to pull her fingers from his grip, unsuccessfully.

Seung Jo sat up abruptly and looked around disoriented and still drowsy. Ha Ni brought her hand up to her chest and rubbed it with her other hand, trying to get the blood back to her fingers. She looked at Seung Jo and asked, "Where you trying to make me lose my fingers?"

"Huh?" was all that he replied. He flinched when she put her cold fingers up to his cheek.

"Mianhae," he replied sheepishly. He watched as Ha Ni yawned and asked her, "Are you hungry? Mother said she'd bring food over once you wake up. I just have to call her."

"Yeah a little but-" Ha Ni was once again interrupted by Seung Jo.

"I will go and call her right now and have her bring some food over," Seung Jo said, standing and reaching for his phone out of his pocket. He stopped from turning away and looked back when Ha Ni grabbed his hand.

"Seung Jo, I'm too tired to eat. And…" she said quietly putting her head down.

"And what?" Seung Jo asked, seeing as Ha Ni's face got a couple of shades pinker.

Ha Ni pulled Seung Jo closer to the bed still not looking at him, "And-and I missed you," she said embarrassed.

Seung Jo scoffed and rolled his eyes, then sat on the bed next to her pulling her into a hug, "I missed you too." _I __**really**__ missed you. _He felt Ha Ni tighten her grip around him and smiled. He leaned back until they were both in a laying position, with Ha Ni still in his arms.

After a couple of minutes of just the sound of their breathing, Seung Jo spoke, "Mianhae, Ha Ni-ah."

"For what?" she questioned.

"Because I didn't listen to you when you tried to tell me how hard you studied and that I told you to give up nursing. I really am proud of you Ha Ni, even if you did fail," Seung Jo said.

"I'm sorry too…for causing a scene and screaming at you in the library."

Seung Jo chuckled sleepily, "Saranghae, Ha Ni."

"Nado saranghae. Now can we go back to sleep?" Ha Ni yawned.

"De," he said nestling his face in the crook of her neck. They fell asleep together in the tiny hospital bed.

Later that Day

When Seung Jo and Ha Ni woke up they had called Omonei and she brought over a feast of food, so much that the couple hadn't even finished half of it and was full already. Omonei had picked up Eun Jo from school and Ha Ni's father came not long after. Seung Jo's father was in a meeting but promised to be there later.

Everyone was sitting and talking when they were interrupted by Ha Ni's room phone ringing. Everyone looked over at it, but Omonei was the one to run over and hand it to Ha Ni.

Ha Ni didn't know who would be calling her here, all of her friends would have called her cell phone. Everyone watched her face and they could tell she was confused, but they waited for what she would do. She answered anyway, "Yoboseyo?"

"Yoboseyo? Is this Baek Ha Ni?" said the female voice.

"De," Ha Ni confirmed.

"Annyeonghaseyo. This is your nursing course professor Dr. Kim," said the woman.

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo Dr. Kim," Ha Ni said looking around the room at her family.

"This is really embarrassing to admit and I would have done it in person, but obviously since you're in the hospital I haven't seen you," Dr. Kim rambled on, "I'm sorry, I got carried away. The reason I called was because I accidently mistook your test score for someone else's and her score for yours. You actually got one of the highest grades in the class. I'm very sorry Ha Ni, it was my mistake."

"Jeongmal? Really?" Ha Ni exclaimed enthusiastically.

"De. I will give you your new result sheet when you get back to class. Again, I am really very sorry. Have a good day and get well," Dr. Kim said.

"Kamsahabnida! Kamsahabnida!" Ha Ni answered, bowing her head even though the professor obviously couldn't see her. Ha Ni hung up the phone and screamed in delight, causing everyone to jump and Eun Jo to cover his ears and scowl at her.

"What is it?" Omonei asked impatiently.

"I passed! I passed! Dr. Kim got my and another student's grades mixed up," Ha Ni said, practically jumping up and down in her bed, "I passed my test!"

Everyone but Seung Jo congratulated her; he just sat in his chair and smirked. Ha Ni saw his expression and couldn't help herself; she grinned and pulled him over to her in a big hug, taking him by surprise.

The End

* * *

**Yay! 2nd fanfic! Please excuse grammar and spelling mistakes, I did the best I could. This one took forever to come up with an idea and forever to write but I like it a lot. Go Ha Ni! Tell Seung Jo who's the boss! Ha Ha! Thank you for reading and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
